Crystal Matrix
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Crystal Matrix" is about what would happen if a User baby was sent to Mainframe, and was adopted by Matrix and AndrAIa! This story shows the gentler side of Matrix that was so rarely seen in the show, but still managed to surface every so often.
1. Crystal Arrives

**

Crystal Matrix

****

By: Draka Dracula/Jo Ann Montgomery

**

* * *

INTRODUCTION: "Crystal Matrix" is about what would happen if a User _baby_ was sent to Mainframe, and was adopted by Matrix and AndrAIa! This story shows the gentler side of Matrix that was so rarely seen in the show, but still managed to surface every so often. This is quite old.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Crystal Arrives**

The day began like any other day in the computer city of Mainframe. The bright blue sky, covered with the normal circuit pattern, which decorated it so very nicely, was dotted with white clouds. Birds sang in geometrically-perfect trees, while daisy wheels bloomed in select areas of Mainframe's parks. The sprites and binomes --the inhabitants of Mainframe-- went about their lives: going to work, relaxing, or spending time with their families. You or I, if we were privy to the goings on of this little world-within-our-world, would see that they behaved a lot like us.

Bob, Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa, Ray, and Mouse were enjoying a quiet picnic in the park near Dot's Diner. It was a triple date, since Enzo and Frisket were studying with Phong, and the little green sprite and his dog would not be bothering the adult sprites for a while.

Lunch was already finished, and the three couples were sitting around the white picnic cloth, talking. The black jungle-print wrinkled as they changed into more comfortable positions.

"Things are sure quiet without _little_ Enzo," Dot observed as she leaned against Bob. "I hope he and Frisket are behaving themselves."

Matrix grinned at his older sister.

"He's _me_, remember? Whatever _I_ was like as a kid, _he_ is like, now. Did I _ever_ behave myself?" AndrAIa smiled and leaned against Matrix. She, too, remembered the energetic, green child that he had been.

Bob returned Matrix's grin. He remembered the hyper-active, little sprite that followed him around, idolizing the young, blue Guardian as he would a big brother.

_Hard to believe,_ Bob thought, _that the very same sprite is now sitting across from Dot and me, a grown man. Yet, there he is, snuggling with an equally adult AndrAIa._

The picnickers were clad casually that day; jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. This has been _Bob's_ great idea.

"For once, I'd like to see you in something _other_ than business clothes," he had said to Dot.

The had complied, but the t shirt had a picture of an energy shake cup wearing glasses, and zipping along. Underneath the picture was, "Dot's Diner, Fastest Food in Mainframe". It was a compromise Bob could live with.

Bob's own shirt was green, with a picture of a race car speeding along on an invisible track. Matrix wore a black shirt with a picture of a rearing, silver horse on it. AndrAIa's was black, too, but hers had a motorcycle and the Harley-Davidson logo. Ray's shirt, naturally enough, had a surfer riding a wave, while Mouse's shirt --the same light blue as Ray's-- had a ninja, jumping and swinging his sword.

"You were a good kid, sugah," Mouse smiled. "A little _too_ revved up, maybe, but a good kid."

Ray was stretched out, his head in Mouse's lap.

"Mouse is right, Matrix," Bob said. "I may have not enjoyed being bowled over every few nanos, but..." He was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"WARNING; INCOMING! WARNING; INCOMING!"

"'Warning; Incoming'?" Matrix asked, puzzled. "Whatever happened to, 'Incoming _Game_'?"

No one could answer him. They all sat up, getting ready to stand and face any new danger that was to present itself in Mainframe.

From out of the sky, through a dark hole from wence game cubes usually dropped, there came a ball of blue light. It lowered itself gently, settling on the picnic cloth amid Bob and the others. The ball was small, about the size of a breadbox, or a little bigger.

The light faded, leaving behind a small basket on the picnic cloth. Another light appeared from the sky, following the blue light. When _this_ light --golden in color-- was eye-level with Bob and his friends, it projected the image of a man with pale-tan skin and blue eyes. His hair was black, and he had a beard similar to Matrix's.

The image spoke: "People of this incredible world, I give you greetings! As you may have guessed, I am a User. I have studied your world from my own for a great, long while now. I am aware of many aspects of your lives, including the games, and what they do to you. I ask that you forgive the Users. None, but I, know of your existence.

"I have created a machine that would allow me to travel your world. I had hoped to test it on myself, but I don't have the time. Some evil Users want to use it for their own, selfish gain. I must protect _you_ and my _daughter_.

"So, I am sending her to you. Afterwards, I will destroy the machine and _all_ data pertaining to the project. It _must_ not fall into evil hands.

I ask that you take care of my daughter, Crystal. I will be dead, soon, for I have no doubt that the evil Users will kill me.

"I must go. They will be here at any moment. Please, take care of Crystal!"

The image and the light faded away, leaving the sprites exchanging excited whispers about the new development.

Carefully, Bob looked into the basket. Smiling suddenly, the young Guardian reached inside. When his hands reemerged, he was holding a baby!

For the nano, the baby was content to watch the adults gushing over her. Grown-ups were _always_ acting silly around her, and she liked it.

"Awww...even _Users_ are cute when they're babies!" Ray said, grinning.

"Yes," cooed Dot, letting the baby grip one of her fingers.

Crystal, curious about the new object she held, brought Dot's finger up and stuck it in her mouth. A nano later, the baby let go of Dot's finger.

"Look how _tiny_ she is!" exclaimed AndrAIa. Her turquoise eyes gazed wondrously at the infant User.

By now, it was registering on Crystal's infant brain that her father was _not_ among the people she found herself with. Realizing this, she began to cry.

"Awww...what is it, sweetie?" Bob asked.

The sprites, alert to Crystal's sudden unhappiness, gathered closer to see if they could help.

"Maybe she's wet," Dot suggested.

Bob felt Crystal for a wet or soiled diaper. It was dry. "No, she's not wet," he replied.

"Maybe she's hungry," Ray suggested.

"What does a baby User eat?" Mouse asked.

"Whatever a _User_ eats, I guess," answered Dot.

"But _what _does a _User_ eat?" Mouse persisted.

"Give her to _me_," Matrix said. Carefully, Bob handed Crystal to the green warrior. Cradling the baby in his strong arms, Matrix whispered gently to her. "It's okay, Crystal. Everything's going to be alright. Don't cry. Shhh..." Matrix kept repeating this until Crystal became quiet. He rocked her gently as he sat on the picnic cloth.

"How...?" Bob began, astonished. "How did you _do_ that?" The others were speechless. It had never occurred to any of them that_ Matrix _would be the one that could comfort the baby!

"Her father," Matrix answered. "We're not _perfect _matches, but we look _enough_ alike that Crystal would mistake_ me_ for _him_."

"Looks like _you're_ gonna be the lucky papa, sugah!" Mouse grinned.

"Mouse is right, Matrix," Dot said. "Crystal _needs_ a father, and," Dot looked over at AndrAIa, "a mother. If she sees _you_ as her daddy, you would be the best candidate for the role."

"Yes," Bob added. "But if she's going to be one of _us_, Crystal needs an icon. Let's take her to see Phong."

"You four go on. Ray and I will clean up, here," said Mouse. She and Ray began clearing the remains of the picnic away.

"Thanks, Mouse; Ray," Dot smiled as she left with Bob and the others.

No problem, luv!" Ray grinned, picking up the picnic basket and began putting dirty dishes, utensils, and cups into it.

AndrAIa bent down and scooped up the baby's basket. On the way to the Principle Office, she kept looking over at Matrix and the baby.

Matrix held the child gently, but firmly, in his arms. When he looked down at her for a nano, he saw that she was fast asleep. Smiling, Matrix continued on his way with AndrAIa, Bob, and Dot.

* * *

Next Chapter: Welcome to Mainframe! 


	2. Welcome to Mainframe!

**Chapter 2**

  


Welcome to Mainframe!

"...Please, take care of Crystal!" the image said. Phong listened and watched the message, recorded earlier by Bob and Glitch.

When the message finished playing, Phong steepled his hands in thought. Nearby, Matrix was feeding Crystal with a bottle AndrAIa had found in the basket. Every once in a while, Matrix would stop feeding the baby in order to burp her.

Bob and the others watched in awed silence as the green warrior showed them a gentler side of himself. Never in a billion hours would they have thought that Matrix would be the fatherly type!

"It is obvious, my children," Phong said slowly, "that Matrix is the logical choice for the child's father. His remarkable -- if not perfect-- resemblance to her _real_ father is almost -- like fate."

Crystal began crying again. Quickly, but carefully, Matrix checked her for any signs of discomfort that may be causing her to cry.

"Uh...Dot!" Matrix smiled sheepishly at his sister.

Dot came over to see what he wanted. "What is it, Matrix?" she asked.

"Her...uh...diaper's wet."

"Well, change it."

"I don't know how," he admitted.

"I'll show you. I changed _yours_ often enough when you were her age." Matrix blushed, remembering that he was Dot's _younger_ brother.

By now, Mouse and Ray -- having left the picnic basket and cloth with Cecil -- had joined them, as well as had "Little" Enzo and Frisket.

"Alphanumeric, Matrix! Where'd you get the baby?"

"Shh...don't scare her, Enzo," Matrix warned. The small, green sprite, so much shorter than Matrix, stood on tiptoe to try and see the baby.

His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when he saw the pale skin of a User!

"She's a _User_!" he exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

Crystal began whimpering at the unfamiliar voice.

"I _told_ you to keep quiet!" Matrix snarled softly. To Crystal, he said gently, "Shh...Crystal...it's okay, now. Enzo didn't mean to scare you. Shh..."

At the sound of Matrix's voice, Crystal once again calmed down. She gurgled as she looked up at him, secure in the knowledge that "daddy" was there, and she was safe.

The gathered sprites continued to watch as Phong rolled up to Matrix and Crystal. The old sprite strained his neck to examine the baby. Sensing what Phong wanted, Matrix knelt down on one knee, bringing the infant in his arms to eye level with the wise, old sprite.

For a nano, Phong gazed at Crystal, a smile of wonder crossing his ancient face. A baby --sprite, binome, or User-- can soften the hardest of hearts, or bring joy to those without joy, Phong knew.

Phong turned to Matrix.

"You must take a wife, my son. Crystal must have a mother, as well as a father." Matrix nodded, rising from his knee.

The tall, green warrior approached Mouse. "Would you hold her a microsecond, please?" he asked. "There's something I gotta do."

"Sure, honey," Mouse answered, taking the baby in her arms.

Matrix walked toward AndrAIa, pulling something out of his pocket. He stopped when they were only an inch or so apart.

"AndrAIa," he began, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you, something I've been trying to find the courage to ask you for a long time."

Matrix opened the object from his pocket, a tiny box of crystal glass. Inside was a diamond set in the bowl of a tiny, gold clamshell, like a pearl.

Once again, Matrix fell on one knee, looking up at the sea sprite he loved, his eyes pleading. "AndrAIa," he said, slipping the ring on her finger, "will you marry me?"

AndrAIa smiled, beaming warm love at her man, her beloved Enzo Matrix. "Oh, Sparky!" AndrAIa smiled with happiness. "My beloved! Of _course_ I'll marry you!"

Matrix grinned, stood up, and kissed AndrAIa's lips, long and hard.

There was a soft, almost silent "Yes!" from Little Enzo, who pumped an arm, and whispered gasps of joy from Bob, Dot, and the others.

Phong just smiled wisely.

"Bob, will you be my Best Man?" Matrix asked.

"Of course, Matrix," the chromed Guardian smiled, brown eyes warm and gentle.

"And Dot..." AndrAIa began.

"You don't even have to ask: Yes, I'll be your Maid of Honor, AndrAIa," Dot smiled. She hugged both her brother and her sister-in-law-to-be in happiness.

Soon, Phong, Matrix, AndrAIa, Bob, and Dot were in position, with Little Enzo acting as Ring Bearer. He carried, on a small, white, satin pillow, two gold rings. Enzo stood beside Phong, ready for his part in the ceremony.

Matrix and AndrAIa stood facing Phong, with Bob and Dot right behind them. AndrAIa held a small bouquet of daisy wheels in her hands.

"My children, we are gathered here today to join these two sprites in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. May they remain so in happiness and health for all their lives.

"Enzo Matrix, take AndrAIa's hand, if you please." Matrix gently gripped AndrAIa's hand in his. "Do you, Enzo Matrix, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Matrix answered, his gold eye glittering as if it were a living part of him, as he smiled at AndrAIa.

"And do you, AndrAIa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," AndrAIa smiled, gazing lovingly at her handsome warrior.

"The rings, please." Little Enzo stepped forward, holding the pillow out to the bride and groom.

Matrix took the first ring and slipped it on AndrAIa's finger, to join the engagement ring.

"Beloved AndrAIa, with this ring, I do thee wed."

Now, AndrAIa took the remaining ring, placing it on Matrix's finger as she smiled at him.

"My dearest Enzo, with this ring, I do thee wed."

Now, Phong clasped their held hands with his own, thin ones. Little Enzo stepped back, his part finished.

"What has been joined under the eyes of the User, let no sprite, binome, or virus tear asunder. I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Matrix and AndrAIa, already facing each other, stepped into each other's arms. Drawing their heads together, their lips touching, ever so gently, the newly-weds kissed.

Drawing apart again, Matrix and AndrAIa turned and faced their friends.

"My children," Phong announced proudly, "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Enzo Matrix!"

Mouse covered Crystal's ears as the assembled sprites applauded the newly-wed couple. She did not want the noise of the clapping to frighten the baby.

When the applause died down, Mouse handed Crystal to Bob and took her place beside Dot for the bouquet-tossing.

"Since we both know _who_ we are going to marry someday, Dot, let's just say that whoever catches the flowers first, she'll be the next one to marry her man," Mouse suggested.

"Okay, Mouse," Dot agreed. They watched as AndrAIa got ready to throw the daisy wheels.

Standing with her back to them, the flowers in her right hand, AndrAIa threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

The bouquet sailed over her head and shoulder toward her two friends.

Bob, Matrix, Ray, Little Enzo, and Phong all wondered who would be the lucky woman to catch it.

Both girls had to dive for the bouquet. Neither Bob, nor Ray could look. They were not sure if they _wanted_ to know who was going to get married next.

In nanoseconds, it was over. When the proverbial dust settled, standing in triumph, with the bouquet held high over her head, was Dot.

Bob and Ray looked at each other, Bob smiling sheepishly and blushing, Ray looking a bit relieved.

"It looks like you're next, mate," Ray said. "Better get that engagement ring ready."

Bob kept smiling (and blushing) as he handed Crystal back to Matrix.

_I wonder it that jeweler in Kits' Sector is still open,_ he thought. _I have a purchase to make, sometime in the future._

"Now, my children, Crystal will be issued an icon and become Crystal Matrix." Phong opened the file where he kept the icons that he gave to sprites and binomes registering in Mainframe, and pulled out a new, black and white icon. He turned to Matrix and AndrAIa, beginning the adoption ceremony.

"Who brings this child to Mainframe?"

"Enzo and AndrAIa Matrix," Matrix answered.

"And who wishes to adopt this child?"

"We do," Matrix said.

"What is the child's name?"

"Crystal Matrix," answered AndrAIa.

Phong now placed the icon with Crystal's PID inside it, on Crystal's sleeper.

On behalf of the Principle Office, I welcome you to Mainframe, Crystal Matrix."

Dot now stepped forward, to give her part of the ceremony.

"Oh behalf of all the citizens of this system, I, Dot Matrix, welcome you to Mainframe, Crystal Matrix."

As Dot stepped back, Bob came forward for his official part in the ceremony. "On behalf of the Port Authority and the Guardians, I, Bob, Guardian 452 of System Mainframe, welcome Crystal Matrix to Mainframe. I pledge, now and forever, to protect you, as the Guardian code, 'Mend and Defend' so dictates."

Ray now stepped forward. Phong, Dot, and Bob, as city officials, were _required_ to give official welcome to Mainframe's newest citizen. Anyone else was free to add _their_ welcome, if they so wished. "On behalf of all Search Engines out there in the Web, I Ray Tracer, the Web Surfer, welcome you to Mainframe, Crystal Matrix."

Mouse decided to add _her_ "Howdies" to the others'. She stepped forward, looking down at the baby in Matrix's arms. "On behalf of all the...uh...hackers in the Net, I Mouse, welcome y'all to Mainframe, Crystal, sugah."

Little Enzo looked around at the adult sprites around him. He felt he needed to say _something_, but could not think of anything "official" sounding to say. Finally, he just said the first thing that came into his head. "Hi, Crystal! I'm 'Little' Enzo Matrix. Welcome to Mainframe, little niece!"

"Now," Dot said. "We need to help AndrAIa form a mother-daughter bond with Crystal."

"Yes," agreed Phong. "It certainly would not do for the baby to fear and shy away from her own mother."

"There's one way: Mother's milk. AndrAIa needs to be able to nurse Crystal with her own milk."

"How, Dot?" Matrix asked.

"Bob," Dot answered. When the blue Guardian looked her way, she continued. "Bob can use his powers to get the milk to flow."

"Can you, Bob?" AndrAIa asked.

"Yes. My healing powers could do that. Stand up, AndrAIa."

AndrAIa, who has been sitting on the couch in Phong's office, rose to stand before Bob.

Bob placed his hands on AndrAIa's shoulders. Concentrating, focusing his powers, the Guardian poured energy into her, preparing her for her upcoming duties of motherhood. In nanos, she was ready.

Matrix handed Crystal to AndrAIa, who sat down in a comfortable, straight-backed chair. Her hand moved to her halter, then stopped. She looked meaningfully around at the other sprites.

Bob caught her meaning. "Let's, uh, leave the new family alone for awhile," he suggested, ushering everyone but Matrix, AndrAIa, and Crystal out of the room.

Before he left, Bob took one last look at Crystal, and smiled. He walked back over to AndrAIa, kissed the index and middle fingers of his right hand, and touched them gently to Crystal's tiny cheek.

"Stay frosty, little User," he smiled, winking at her.

Then, he too, left the room.

AndrAIa began nursing Crystal, as the baby's first day as a citizen of Mainframe came to a close.

* * *

Next: Chapter 3: Crystal's New World 


	3. Crystal's New World

**Chapter 3**

  


**Crystal's New World**

It took several seconds --nearly a minute-- for Crystal to get get used toAndrAIa. Gradually, Crystal's mind connected feeding time with the sea sprite, and the baby accepted AndrAIa as her mother.

It did not take long for the rest of Mainframe to find out about Matrix and AndrAIa's wedding and about the baby User -- primarily because of Mike, the T.V.

"And now, a Special News Flash, straight from the Principle Office," Mike had announced the day after the event. "Two of Mainframe's favorite sprites --the _orginal_ Enzo Matrix, and that darling of the games, AndrAIa-- have _finally_ tied the knot!

"Yes, you heard right: Matrix and AndrAIa have gotten married! To each other, of course.

"But wait -- there's more! Not only have our formaly game-hopping lovebirds formed a major merger, but they have also added a new addition to their little family! That's right! Introducing, for the first time in any system: Crystal Matrix! But Crystal is no _ordinary_ baby, no siree! It has been disclosed to this reporter that Crystal Matrix is, in fact, a _User_!"

The reactions of the citizens of Mainframe varied from happiness to awe to amazement and to even fear. Crystal _was_ a _User_, after all.

Most, however, were happy for Matrix and AndrAIa, and they welcomed little Crystal with as much enthusiasm as the sprites had.

Matrix and AndrAIa took Crystal everywhere in Mainframe, showing her (and showing her off) the beautiful world Crystal had landed in. One or the other would carry her, pointing out things like birds, trees, daisy wheels and prism blossoms.

They took her often to Dot's Diner, where Crystal could spend time with her Aunt Dot and Uncle Enzo, as well as "Uncle" Bob, "Uncle" Ray, and "Aunt" Mouse. The sooner Crystal got to know _them_, the better!

"Where are we going, today?" AndrAIa asked, one second. She was nursing Crystal for the baby's breakfast.

"Well," her husband said, "this may sound a bit random, but I think it's time Hexadecimal met Crystal."

"Hexadecimal?" This worried AndrAIa. Although Megabyte's sister was cured of her insanity --thanks to Bob-- _could_ she still be trusted?

"Don't worry. We'll _both_ be there." When he saw her skeptical look, Matrix added, "We'll ask Bob to go with us, if it'll make you feel safer."

"Yes, please." AndrAIa knew that Hexadecimal liked Bob, and the computer witch would behave herself if the Guardian was with them.

Matrix openned a vid-window to Bob's appartment. Luckily, he was still there.

"Hi, Matrix!" Bob smiled.

"Hi, Bob. Could you do us a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"We're planning on taking Crystal to Hex's today, and AndrAIa would feel better if you went, too. Hex would surely be on her best behavior if you were there."

"Of course. I'll be right over and we can start off together." Bob closed the connection.

In nanos, a silver portal appeared in the Matrix house. As soon as Bob stepped from the gleaming orb, the portal shrank and disappeared behind him.

"Hi, Matrix!" Bob grinned. "How's things going?"

"Pretty well," Matrix grinned back. AndrAIa joined them, carring Crystal securely in her arms.

Crystal brightened when she saw Bob. She reached for him, and went to him when Bob held his hands out for her.

"Well, she's used to _you_, now, Bob!" AndrAIa laughed.

"I think it's his _armor_," Matrix chuckled.

"Has she ever gone for your eye?" Bob asked.

"Several times. _And_ my icon. Guardian icons are shinier than other icons."

Sure enough, Crystal began grabbing at Bob's icon. The icon was encased in such a way that only Bob could actually remove it. Crystal's tiny fingers kept sliding off the disk's sleek surface.

"Hey, now!" Bob laughed softly. "What do you want with my icon, Crystal?" The baby just gurgled and kept trying to snatch the gold and black icon from Bob's chest. After a while, she tired of the game, and lifted her head to look at Bob's face.

Bob smiled as he looked into her big, blue eyes. Leaning his head foreward, he kissed her forehead. Then, he handed her back to AndrAIa.

"Ready to go?" Bob asked.

"We're ready," Matrix smiled.

"I'll portal us there," Bob said. A golden beam of energy shot from his hand, forming a silver sphere. Crystal gurgled happily s AndrAIa carried her through the portal, followed by Matrix and Bob.

They came out in a Gothic-style mansion. Red velvet drapes hung at every window and the floors were covered with rich tapestry rugs. Hex's living room, alone, had beautiful, expensive-looking furniture, and even an organ in one corner! Across from the organ, in another corner, was an old, grandfather clock.

"Welcome, welcome," Hexadecimal said as she sauntered into the room. "Whatever brings you to visit my humble abode?"

"We thought it was time to bring Crystal for a visit," Matrix answered.

"Ohhh...the _baby_ User!" Hex gushed, bending to gaze at Crystal. "I've heard _all_ about her from Mike!"

"We _would_ have invited _you_, but it was all so quick..." AndrAIa began.

"That's quite allright, dear," Hex smiled. "I'm just happy I finally get to meet the baby."

"WARNING! INCOMING GAME! WARNING! INCOMING GAME!"

"Uh, oh," Matrix said.

;"A game _would_ have to drop, _now_!" Bob added.

"You two go on. I can't go in with Crystal. I'll stay here with Hex," AndrAIa said.

"Okay," Matrix replied, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips, then kissing Crystal on her cheek. He and Bob then headed for the game.

"Now, let's see: What shall we talk about while they are away?" Hexadecimal smiled. Then, she offered, "Biscuits and tea?"

Bob and Matrix were in a Fortune Teller's tent at a carnavel. Outside, they could see the various rides, booths and visitors.

The tent was darkened, the only light coming from two lit candles on the round table and what light that streamed in from outside. The tablecloth was blue, trimmed in gold and covered with gold stars and silver moons.

Sitting behing the table was a young, Gypsy woman --a game sprite, like AndrAIa. She wore a blouse with a ruffled neckline so wide, it hung off one shoulder. There was a purple scarf around her head, and gold jewelry covered her earlobes, fingers, wrists, and neck. Even though they could not see it, she also wore a large, purple skirt.

In a chair opposire the Gypsy was a man dressed in a three-piece suit. The User.

"REBOOT!" Bob and Matrix said, tapping their icons. They were dressed in t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. Typical carnavel-goers attire.

"I know this game," Bob siad. "It's called 'Fortune's Favor'. She will lay out seven cards, and we each must choose one. What happens depends on the cards we choose. We may have to fight a monster, the User, or even each other. Or we could automaticaly win --or lose-- the game."

"Great," Matrix muttered. They sat down in the remaining two chairs.

The Gypsy laid out seven cards in a semi-circle on the table. The circle's arc was toward her. She then leaned back and waited for one of them to flip a card.

Tentatively, Bob moved his hand to turn over the middle card.

While Bob and Matrix contended with the User, AndrAIa and Hexadecimal were about to have problems of their own. As the two were talking and visiting with each other, a portal formed just outside Hex's house, and a virus emerged.

His head was football-shaped and orange, a pair of large, round-framed glasses sitting on a round, red nose. A pair of buck-teeth protruded from his mouth. He was dark blue and skinny, but had an orange pot belly. The viral face on his chest had round, green eyes, a round, red nose, and a mouth with buck teeth.

"So this is where Hexadecimal lives," the virus said in a nasally, whiny voice. "Maybe _she'll_ tell me where the User is." He rang the doorbell.

"I wonder who could that be?" Hexadecimal asked when she heard the doorbell. "Scuzzy!"

The small, football-shaped cat scurried up to the ex-virus. Hexadecimal waved her hand over Scuzzy's dome screen.

"Of all the...It's Morton!" Hexadecimal sounded exasperated.

"Morton?" AndrAIa asked.

"He's a Class One virus, but he thinks he's a Class Three. A Megabyte wanna-be. He's harmless, but very annoying,"

"Still, we need to do something to get rid of him," AndrAIa said, thoughtfully. "When Bob and Matrix return, and they find him here..."

"...and both would be able to detect him as a virus..."

"Who knows _what_ they would do!"

"Hexy!" Morton called.

"Ugh! I _hate_ that name!" Hexadecimal snarled.

"Hexy, can you tell me where the User is?"

"What User, Morton?" Hexadecimal asked sweetly, but continued to snarl.

"The baby User, Hexy!"

"He's after Crystal!" AndrAIa gasped, holding the baby to her with her right arm and extending the nails of her left hand protectively.

"He shan't have her! I have a plan." Hexadecimal whispered urgently to AndrAIa. The sea sprite smiled as she listened.

Meanwhile, inside the game, Bob had gotten lucky. The card he chose was "The Lovers", a young man and woman holding hands and looking very much in love. In game terms, it meant that he did not have to do anything.

Now, the User flipped the card just to the left of Bob's card. This card had a crystal ball with a red question mark in the middle.

"Fortune's Favor Card," Bob said. "She gets to choose a card. Whatever she chooses, that's what will happen to the User. You may not even have to flip a card, Matrix."

The Gypsy turned over a card as Bob, Matrix, and the User watched breathlessly.

"GAME OVER!"

"Talk about lucky!" Matrix grinned. He and Bob walked back to Hexadecimal's house.

"Yes," Bob grinned back. "She chose the 'Death' card --an Automatic Lose."

"Just out of curiosity, Bob --what would have been an Automatic Win?"

"The Emperor or the Empress."

They recieved quite a shock when they saw AndrAIa and Hex sipping tea, while, suspended overhead in a staus field, a Class One virus kicked and shouted.

"Let me go! I, Morton, the Scurge of the Net, demand to be set free! Awww...come on, Hexy! Let me down!"

"Who is that?" Bob asked, a grin replacing the shocked look on his face. Matrix was laughing behind his hand.

"Meet Morton, a Class One virus that thinks he's a Class Three," Hex said.

"A little virus with big virual dreams!" Matrix laughed.

"Morton, these are Guardians Bob and Matrix."

"Guardians?" Morton's indignity vanished, replaced by panic. "Uh, oh." he gulped.

"We'll dispose of Morton. If you'll excuse us, ladies," Bob said. Matrix helped Bob ease the staus field down and headed out the door.

When they were gone, Hexadecimal smiled at AndrAIa.

"No need to tell them that Morton was after Crystal." she said.

"Of course not," agreed AndrAIa. "Wouldn't want Matrix to get mad at the little pest!" Both women laughed merrily. They knew Matrix's temper. Morton would be properly disposed of without the green warrior shooting at him with Gun.

Later, Bob and Matrix returned to take AndrAIa and Crystal home.

"Thank you for coming to visit, AndrAIa. And for letting me meet the baby."

"I'm happy to have come," AndrAIa answered.

"Please come again. I don't get to see you enough."

"We will. Goodbye, Hex."

"Goodbye, dears."

Back at home, AndrAIa gave Crystal her supper. Bob had returned to his apartment and the family was alone.

"Quite a day, wasn't it" AndrAIa asked.

"Yes," Matrix smiled tenderly at his wife and daughter. "Our little one grows more and more each second." He reached and let Crystal grasp his finger. She squeezed it hard. Matrix knelt down on one knee and lifted her hand. Gently, he kissed the tiny hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

Smiling into AndrAIa's eyes, Matrix kissed her as she continued to nurse Crystal. His family was safe, and that was what was important.

* * *

Next: Chapter 3: Crystal's New World


	4. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 4**

  


**Wedding Bells**

(This takes place after Deamon has been defeated and Turbo and the Guardians are free of her.)

Crystal was almost an hour old. She was sitting up by herself, now, and beginning to crawl, although she was not yet walking. AndrAIa was still nursing her, but Crystal was also starting to eat soft foods, like applesauce.

Today, Crystal was sitting on a table at Dot's Diner. Matrix was on one side of the booth, helping to steady her, and AndrAIa was on the other, fretting over Crystal's new problem: Her mouth seemed to be hurting and she was crying and chewing on her tiny fist.

"What's wrong with her?" AndrAIa asked worriedly. Bob, sitting next to Matrix, placed his hand on Crystal's cheek, gently scanning her.

"It's alright, sweetie," Bob whispered softly to the baby. Crystal seemed to quiet down a little when she heard that gentle voice. "Let's see if we can find out what's making your little mouth hurt, huh?"

"Ahh..." Bob gave a little smile. "So _that's_ what it is!"

"What?" AndrAIa asked, unable to stand the suspense. But the smile on Bob's face suggested that it was not anything _too_ serious.

"She's teething," Bob answered. "Her little teeth are starting to come in."

AndrAIa was relieved. Teething was not anything serious. The pain would stop when the teeth came in. In the meantime, they could get a teething ring to ease the pain.

"Here, this will help," Bob said, once again putting his hand on Crystal's cheek. Gentle, warm energy flowed into her mouth, stopping the pain instantly.

"It won't last long, but it should last until your meeting with Turbo is finished."

"Thanks, Bob," AndrAIa smiled.

Mouse sat down next to AndrAIa and held her hand out to Crystal. The baby took it, squeezing one of her fingers in a tight grip. "What da ya think of that, Sugah Crystal?" Mouse smiled. Yore gonna meet the Prime Guardian, hisself. Won't that be fun?" The baby just gurgled.

"We'd better get going. We don't want to be late," Matrix said. Bob and Mouse rose out of their seats to let Matrix and AndrAIa out. AndrAIa picked up Crystal as she rose out of her seat.

"Later, guys," Matrix said as he and AndrAIa left for the Super Computer.

"Here," Bob smiled. "I'll get the portal for you." A beam of light shot from out of Bob's hand, creating a silver orb -- the portal to the Super Computer.

"Thanks, Bob!" AndrAIa smiled. She --carrying Crystal-- and Matrix entered the gleaming sphere. It closed shortly after their departure.

"So _this_ is the Super Computer!" AndrAIa commented. Mainframe was a big city, but the Super Computer was _huge_! Buildings towered into the sky and there were sprites and binomes everywhere.

Waiting for them was a tall, imposing sprite. He had sea-green skin and a blond crewcut. His Guardian uniform was blue, with gold shoulder and knee pads, and gold wrist bracers. On his left bracer was a keytool.

The high-ranking Guardian was flanked by four Guardian sub-routines, their uniforms aqua and turquoise. The uniforms had orange shoulder and knee pads. Each had silver wrist bracers.

For a nanosecond, Matrix thought of Bob. Bob had been a sub-routine, like these four. No more. The Web changed that. Bob was now probably more powerful than Turbo, ever since the blue Guardian had merged with his keytool, Glitch.

Turbo strode forward to greet the young family. He held his hand out to Matrix. The powerful, green warrior took the offered hand and shook it.

Turbo then greeted AndrAIa. "Howdy, AndrAIa," the Prime Guardian smiled. He gallantly took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Turbo," AndrAIa smiled.

Now Turbo turned his attention to Crystal. "So _this_ is that baby User Ah've been hearin' so much about!" he grinned.

"Yes," AndrAIa smiled. "This is Crystal Matrix."

"Well, howdy, Crystal!" Turbo smiled. Crystal gurgled and cooed at the Prime Guardian.

"Do ya have her medical records?" Turbo asked.

"Yes," Matrix replied. "As well as the record of her arrival, AndrAIa's and my wedding, and Crystal's adoption."

"Good," Turbo smiled. "Ah would like to review them." He led them to the Principle Office of the Super Computer, their Guardian escorts falling into step around them.

AndrAIa held Crystal so that the baby was looking behind her mother. She smiled and gurgled at the two Guardians that trailed behind them. The young sprites could only stare in amazement at the little User.

**MAINFRAME**

Bob walked with Dot to Phong's private garden in the Principle Office. He had finally gotten the to take a day off and they were going to have a private picnic in Phong's garden. Just the two of them. "Here we are," Bob smiled when they got to a tiny clearing. A small area of shimmering grass, surrounded by fruit trees and colorful flowers made for a beautiful spot for a picnic lunch.

"Oh, how lovely!" Dot smiled. Bob grinned as he laid the cloth out.

Together, they took the food out of the picnic basket and laid it out on the jungle-print cloth.

They ate slowly, enjoying the meal and each other's company. After lunch, Dot sat back in Bob's arms, taking pleasure in the quiet time that she had with him.

"Dot...?" he said, at last.

"Hmmm...yes, Bob?"

"Ever wonder what being a parent would be like?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Would you like to become a mother, someday?"

"Yes, of course I would, but what does that have...to...do...with..." her voice trailed off as Bob produced a diamond ring.

Dot gazed at the ring in shock. It was a simple, slender gold band, with a diamond about the width of her ring finger. A tiny icon was carved into the diamond's glittering surface.

Bob slipped the ring onto Dot's finger.

"Dot Matrix, most beautiful of women in the Net --will you marry me?"

Dot gasped and turned to look into Bob's eyes, surprise on her face.

The chrome-armored Guardian smiled warmly at her, awaiting her answer.

"Oh, Bob!" she smiled, tears of joy in her eyes. "My sweet Guardian; Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" Dot threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his.

Gently, Bob wrapped his arms around her back and returned the kiss. The kiss, sealing the engagement, lasted for several microseconds. When they finally parted, Bob, holding her close, gazed into her eyes.

She smiled back at him. Both wanted the nanosecond to last forever.

**SUPER COMPUTER**

While Turbo was reviewing Crystal's records, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Crystal were in the Principle Office infirmary. Turbo had wanted a new medical record to compare against the one the Matrixes had brought with them.

Crystal fussed, afraid of the binome doctors that scurried around, taking measurements and running tests. AndrAIa insisted that Crystal sit in her lap when the doctors took the blood sample. When the sample was taken, Crystal began to cry. AndrAIa rocked Crystal and sang a soft lullaby. Eventually, the crying stopped and the baby went to sleep, sucking on her thumb.

"Thank you, Mrs. Matrix," the head doctor said. "That will be all."

"Thank you, doctor," AndrAIa replied, rising from her seat. The family left the infirmary to join Turbo in his office.

"Ah trust that tha little one came through tha examination all ryght?" Turbo smiled.

"Yes," AndrAIa smiled back. "She fussed a little, and cried at the end, when the doctor took the blood sample. But she's okay, now."

"That's good. Tha Guardian Council and Ah have reviewed tha records ya brought. Now, tha Council recommends that Crystal stays here fer further study an' possible Guardian trainin'..."

Matrix nearly jumped out of his seat, his eye activating the targeting "(V)". AndrAIa, horrified, shook her head, "No!"

Turbo put up a hand to silence their protests and continued talking.

"...but Ah overruled them, sayin' that tha child needs her parents."

Both Matrix and AndrAIa visibly relaxed. "Ah told them that, whatever Guardian trainin' Crystal needs --if a Guardian she is ta become-- Bob an' Matrix can provide it as she grows. She can come ta tha Academy when she comes of age. Until then, Crystal would be under the supervision of her parents an' her teachers in Mainframe."

Turbo stood up and reached a hand over the large desk. Matrix stood up and took the offered hand, shaking it. AndrAIa, Crystal securely in her arms, also stood up.

"Thank you, Turbo," Matrix smiled.

"Mah pleasure," Turbo smiled back. He watched as the family left his office.

"A baby User," Turbo mused to himself. "Why do Ah get ta feelin' that this is tha start of somethin' big?"

Back in Mainframe, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Crystal was greeted warmly by Bob and Dot. As soon as Dot hugged her brother, Matrix knew that something had processed.

"Dot...what is it?" he asked. He had felt something press against the back of his neck. Something on her left hand.

Dot grinned and showed them the ring.

"Dot! You and Bob are...?"

"Yes!" Dot giggled and nodded. Bob grinned and watched as Matrix lifted his sister into the air and happily swung her around. After setting her down, he turned to Bob.

"Looks like we're going to be brothers, Matrix," Bob grinned at him.

"Yeah, it does --bro!" Matrix gripped Bob's shoulders for a nano, then the renegade grabbed him in a big bear hug.

A whimpering Crystal caught their attention. Bob grinned and took the child into his arms. He rocked her gently, speaking softly to her.

Crystal quieted down when she heard Bob's voice. The others looked on, smiling at the scene. They knew that their Guardian would make an excellent father.

The wedding bells rang clearly throughout Mainframe. The entire population of Mainframe turned out for the wedding of Guardian 452 --Bob-- and their Dot Matrix. Bob stood at the alter with Phong and Ray, dressed in his dress armor --gold chrome with a diamond starburst icon and a diamond belt. Ray wore his best websuit, with the addition of a black bow-tie. Standing beside Bob, in his best tuxedo, was Little Enzo.

Again, the younger Enzo Matrix played ring-bearer in a wedding party. On the same satin pillow that he had held for Matrix and AndrAIa, was the wedding bands that Bob and Dot would exchange.

The flower girl entered, throwing prism blossom petals in the aisle as she walked to take her place opposite Enzo. Next, came Mouse, the Maid of Honor, dressed in a baby blue dress. She walked down to the alter to take her place opposite Ray, giving the boys a little wink before turning her attention to the bride.

Dot was dressed in a long, white gown, embroidered with pearls and tiny prism blossoms. Her face was hidden by a white veil and she held a bouquet of prism blossoms in her hand. She walked arm-in-arm with Turbo, who was giving the bride away.

"My children," Phong said. "We are gathered here today to join these two sprites in holy matrimony. Who gives the bride away?"

"Ah, do!" Turbo smiled. With great ceremony, Turbo handed Dot's hand to Bob. Bob took her hand as Turbo stepped back.

"Do you, Bob, Guardian 452 of System Mainframe, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Phong asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Dot Matrix, of System Mainframe, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"The rings, please." Little Enzo held up the pillow with the rings.

Bob took one and slipped it on Dot's finger.

"With this ring, I do thee wed," he smiled at her. Dot smiled back and picked up the other ring. Enzo stood back out of the way.

"With this ring, I do thee wed," she said, slipping the ring onto Bob's finger.

"What has now been joined under the User, let no sprite, binome, nor virus tear asunder. By the power invested in me by the Principal Office, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bob lifted the veil from Dot's face and held her in his arms. Drawing her to him, Bob kissed her lips gently, to the cheers of the assembled residents of Mainframe.

As the kiss ended, Bob and Dot turned to face the citizens of the computer city. The cheers became louder and more joyous. And above all the cheers, the wedding bells continued to ring.

* * *

Next: Chapter 5: **Crystal's Firsts**


	5. Crystal's Firsts

**Chapter 5**

  


**Crystal's Firsts**

(Author's note: A data storm is like a hurricane. The Principle Office is quite safe from the data storm.)

"I can't believe it's been almost an hour since Crystal came to Mainframe!" AndrAIa smiled. The young family was having supper at Bob and Dot's house. Crystal sat in a highchair between Matrix and AndrAIa. Crystal was finally weaned from mother's milk onto semi-solid foods. Formula was given to her with a baby bottle.

"Yes. One whole hour since Crystal came to us," Dot smiled. She watched as Matrix spoon-fed the baby her applesauce.

"Come on, Crystal," Matrix spoke softly to the baby. "A bite for daddy..."

Crystal closed her mouth around the spoonful of the green applesauce. Gently, the renegade removed the spoon to dip it again in the baby's food bowl.

"Da...da..." Crystal gurgled.

"Did you hear...?" AndrAIa smiled in pleased surprise.

"Yes!" Dot laughed happily.

"Da...da..." Crystal reached for her father. She held out her tiny hands, wanting him to pick her up.

Matrix grinned and lifted his daughter in his arms. She cooed as he held her close.

"Da...da..." she said again. She gurgled and cooed, reaching for Matrix's golden eye, trying to grab the shiny ball.

AndrAIa smiled at her husband and child. The renagade --he who fought the User in games as fiercely as a cornered tiger-- held the baby User as gently as he would a baby sprite or baby binome.

AndrAIa moved to stand with Matrix, reaching out to catch hold of Crystal's tiny hand. She was careful not to scratch the baby with her paralyzing nails.

Crystal leaned her head on her father's shoulder. She gave a tiny, contented yawn, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and closed her eyes.

"She looks like she knows she's safe," Bob smiled.

"She knows that her daddy is a big, strong man who would not allow any harm to come to her," AndrAIa smiled. She reached out her hand and gently stroked the baby's soft hair.

Bob and Dot watched the young family happily. They hoped to have their _own_ little one, soon.

"Come on, Crystal," AndrAIa coaxed. "Go to daddy. Go on. Can you walk to daddy?" AndrAIa held Crystal so that the child's feet touched the floor; the baby's little hands in her slender ones. Matrix sat on his knees a few bits away. Not too far, but far enough that Crystal would have to take three or four steps just to get to him.

Crystal lifted one tiny foot and put it unsteadily down, a little in front of her. With AndrAIa guiding her, Crystal took her first steps toward Matrix. She managed a few steps, then fell into her father's waiting arms.

"Good girl!" Matrix grinned, lifting her up in his strong arms.

"Da...da!" Crystal laughed.

Suddenly, a vid-window popped up. Bob's worried face appeared in its flat surface.

"What is it, Bob?" AndrAIa asked.

"There's a data storm headed for Mainframe. You and AndrAIa get Crystal to the Principle Office, immediately. We'll have a place set up for you in Dot's office!"

"Okay, Bob," Matrix said as he stood up with Crystal. AndrAIa also stood up, pausing just long enough to pack Crystal's diaper bag. Then, the young family left for the safety of the Principle Office.

Dot had their spot ready for them --her sofa pulled out into a bed.

"Are you sure, Dot?" Matrix asked. "What about you and Bob?"

"We'll be alright, in Bob's office," Dot smiled.

"Bob has an _office_?" Matrix asked in surprise, grinning at the blue Guardian.

"Of course he does!" Dot's smile got wider.

"I _am _leader of Mainframe's defenses," Bob grinned. "Don't I rate at least a _small_ office?"

"I can't argue with _that_!" Matrix laughed.

Crystal gurgled, reaching for Bob. The Guardian's armor shone brightly in the light of the office, his icon sparkling like a star.

Grinning, Bob took his niece in his arms. She giggled as he held her close. She played her game with his icon, trying to pluck from his chest. When she tired of that, Crystal began grabbing for his steel-coloured hair. Her tiny fingers tangled in the once-chrome strands.

"OWW!" Bob cried. Gently, he pulled her fingers from his hair.

"Hey, Crystal," AndrAIa smiled. "Let's not go pulling on anyone's hair!"

Crystal now reached again, this time, for Matrix. Grinning, he gently took her from Bob. She gurgled as she looked into her father's eyes.

"Da...da..." she laughed.

There was a loud crash and a roar as the data storm hit Mainframe. The Principle Office shook and the light blinked off, but came back on in the next nano.

Terrified, Crystal started crying and clung to Matrix.

"Oh, sweetheart...don't cry," Matrix whispered gently. He moved over to the bed and sat down on the side. He rocked her gently, whispering a lullaby.

Crystal quieted down, although she was still frightened.

"Data storms usually lasts for several seconds, up to a cycle," Dot said.

AndrAIa checked Crystal's diaper bag.

"I don't know if I packed enough baby food and diapers to last a cycle," she fretted.

"Don't worry," Dot smiled. "I have plenty here in the Principle Office. I planned it, in case something like this happened."

AndrAIa sighed in relief. _Dot plans for EVERYTHING! _AndrAIa thought. But that was Dot. The Mistress of Plans. Rarely did anything escape her keen eyes and sharp mind.

"We'd better go check on the rest of the Mainframers," Bob said. "You'll be okay in here, won't you?"

"Of course, we will, Bob," Matrix said. AndrAIa went to join her husband and child.

"We'll be fine, Bob, really," the game sprite smiled.

"Okay," Bob replied. "See you guys later."

"Bye. Later," Dot smiled. She and Bob left the room.

Matrix and AndrAIa double-tapped their icons, changing into their night clothes. AndrAIa then double-tapped Crystal's icon for her pyjamas. Laying the baby down in the middle of the bed, Matrix and AndrAIa climbed in on either side of Crystal, and covered themselves and the baby with the blanket.

"Da...da..." Crystal said softly, tears still in her little eyes. Matrix leaned over and kissed his baby on the forehead, then rose a little and leaned to kiss AndrAIa.

The family then snuggled down for the long night ahead.

They awoke to another loud crash and the shaking of the Principle Office. AndrAIa grabbed up Crystal, and Matrix moved to stand beside them. He reached over to stroke Crystal's hair in an attempt to soothe her fears.

Crystal was whimpering, almost ready to cry again as another crash was heard.

"It's okay, Crystal," Matrix said softly. Hr held both of them close to him.

Bob rushed into the office, concern on his face. "Are you three alright?" he asked.

"We're fine, Bob," Matrix assured him. "The storm is scaring Crystal, though."

"The eye of the storm should reach us tomorrow, possibly in the early morning."

"What time is it, now?" AndrAIa asked.

"About three o'clock in the morning," Bob answered her. With his codes merged with Glitch, Bob _always _knew what time it was, no matter where he was.

"That means another second of this!" Matrix groaned.

"'Fraid so," Bob said. "Then a second of calm, followed by a couple more seconds of the storm. Then the storm should clear out of Mainframe."

Matrix and AndrAIa both groaned, now.

"Go back to bed and try to get some sleep," Bob smiled. "We'll see you at breakfast later."

"Okay, Bob," Matrix smiled. "See you later."

"Later, then." Bob left the office.

Milliseconds later, Matrix and AndrAIa brought Crystal to the Principle Office kitchen, where they sat down for breakfast with Bob, Dot, Ray, Mouse, Little Enzo, and Phong.

"Sleep well?" Dot asked.

"Not very," AndrAIa admitted. She opened a jar of baby food and began feeding Crystal.

"Would it be possible to have a little party tomorrow, at least, among ourselves?" Matrix asked.

"A party?" Bob asked. "Why?"

"Because tomorrow is Crystal's one hour old birthday," Matrix grinned.

"Ya mean it's been an' hour already since ya got hitched an' adopted Sugah Crystal?" asked Mouse. AndrAIa nodded.

"That does call for a celebration, mate," Ray grinned.

"So, could we?" Matrix asked.

"YEAH,DOT!COULDWE?HUH?COULDWE?" chimed in Little Enzo, as hyperactive as Matrix used to be.

"I don't see why not," Dot smiled.

"YEAAAA!" Little Enzo cheered.

"Something simple, though," Dot said. "We can't have presents for her until after the storm blows over and everything is back to normal. But we can still have cake and ice cream."

"Okay, sis," Matrix said. "A nice, simple, little party here in the Principle Office tomorrow."

The next second, it was calm, just as Bob had predicted. Tomorrow, the storm would start up again. But for now, everything was peaceful.

A perfect day for a baby's one-hour-old birthday party.

Crystal sat in a high chair, a little paper crown on her head. On one side of her was Matrix, and on the other, AndrAIa. Bob, Dot, Ray, Mouse, and the others were all around her. Each had a piece of chocolate cake and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on their plates. They watched happily as Crystal ate her cake and ice cream like any other baby -- with her hands.

Phong snapped pictures of the event, even using the camera timer so that he could be in a group picture with the baby and the sprites.

It was a festive day, a welcome respite from the fierce and frightening data storm outside.

For the rest of the cycle, the storm raged outside. The Mainframers, safe inside the Principle Office, made the best of a bad situation.

Before long, the storm had passed and the citizens were busy fixing things up. Crystal got the delayed presents that she had coming from the sprites.

Soon, Mainframe was back to normal.

* * *

****Chapter 6 The New Arrival 


	6. The New Arrival

**Chapter 6**

  


**The New Arrival**

Dot's abdomen was steadily growing larger. It was not long before the Mainframers knew why.

Bob found out before anyone else did. Dot was not feeling well one second, and Bob, worried, gently scanned her. His brown eyes went wide when he found out about Dot's condition.

"Dot! You're...you're..." Bob gasped.

"Uh, huh," Dot smiled coyily.

"A baby?"

"Uh, huh..." Dot giggled.

Bob was stunned, and she was enjoing every nanosecond of it. Bob finally found his voice. "A baby," he smiled. "A new, little sprite. And it will be ours."

"Yes." Dot was enjoying Bob's obvious pride.

Bob hugged Dot close, pride and happiness sparkling in his eyes.

"Why don't we go tell the others?" Dot suggested, her own amethyst eyes shining.

"Of course," Bob grinned. With a quick portal, they were at the diner.

"Hi, Bob; Dot!" Matrix grinned.

"You seem happy," AndrAIa smiled.

"Yeah," Matrix agreed. "What's up?"

Bob and Dot looked at one another and grinned. They would be so surprised!

"You tell them," Bob smiled at Dot.

"You do it," Dot giggled.

"Tell us what, mates?" Ray asked.

"Well..." Bob smiled, "No, Dot. You should tell them."

"Tell us WHAT?" Mouse exclaimed impatiantly.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Dot announced, smiling.

"Ohhhh...!" AndrAIa squealed, running to Dot and hugging her.

Matrix clasped Bob on the shoulder. Mouse grinned and hugged Dot, while Ray shared a handshake with Bob.

"Congratulations, mate!" the Surfer grinned.

"ALPHANUMERIC,BOB!" Enzo cried. "DOT'SGOINGTOHAVEABABY!I'MGOINGTOBEANUNCLE!THISISSOCOOL!"

Dot hugged her littlest brother, while Bob ruffled Enzo's hair. At that moment, Mike, the T.V., bounced into the Diner.

"Is what I hear on the grapevine true? Are Bob --Guardian 452-- and Dot Matrix of Mainframe-- going to have a blessed event? It there truely going to be a little Guardian and/or Tune in tonight for 'Boolean Bottles and Digital Diapers' on BBN -- The Bouncing Baby Network. I like that."

"MIKE!"everyone warned. Mike winced, then, dejected, walked out of the diner, looking down at his feet as he went.

Crystal laughed from her stroller. In her right hand, she held a bottle of energy milk. Crystal held her arms out, wanting someone to pick her up, her tiny hands openning and closing as she reached for the adult sprites.

Grinning, Bob walked over to the stroller and knelt down in front of Crystal. Gurgling happily, Crystal reached for Bob.

Gently, the Guardian lifted the child into his arms. Giggling, Crystal played her game with his icon. Then she gave him a "baby kiss" -- she opened her tiny mouth wide and pressed it to his cheek. He chuckled, and gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

"You're going to get a little cousin, Crystal," Bob smiled into her eyes. She giggled at her blue-skinned uncle.

Bob held her gently, but firmly, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his hand and smoothing the fine strands of blond down. Crystal reached up to touch Bob's hair, and ended up pulling on it.

"Owww!" Bob cried in surprise. "No hair-pulling, Crystal!" he smiled. Gently, he untangled her fingers from his hair. She laid her head on his shoulder, sticking a tiny thumb in her mouth. Her thumb slipped out and the little mouth moved.

"B...ob..." Crystal mumbled, half-asleep.

The sprites watched as their Guardian's eyes opened wide in happy surprise as Crystal spoke his name. The blue Guardian loved children, and children trusted him. A memory came to him of an incident when he was a cadet...

There had been a disaster that had befallen a small system called The Guardians had come to the rescue. The Hanako and Claire, planned the defence of the system with Turbo, while the Cadets helped evacuate the citizens to the Principle Office.

Amoung the Cadets was 452, a blue-skinned and chrome-haired young sprite named Bob. Bob helped in evacuating the system's children, sprites and binomes, alike.

The children had been extremely frightened by the Viral Big invasion, so the younger Guardians had been assigned the task of keeping them calm. Bob did his part by telling the children stories. One after the other, Bob told the stories: Peter Pentum; Sleep-mode Beauty; Snow White and the Seven Binomes; The Little Mersprite; and several others.

Soon, the Viral Bugs were cleared out and the system was back to normal. Turbo sealed the system against further invasion.

The children had not wanted for Bob to go, but he had to leave, so that he could continue his Guardian training.

"B...ob..." Crystal mumbled again, leaning against Bob's shoulder. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She felt safe and secure in the Guardian's arms.

Bob brushed a kiss to Crystal's forehead, then very gently handed her to Matrix. Carefuly, Matrix took his daughter and held her so that she was asleep on his shoulder.

Bob reached over to smooth down Crystal's hair. Soon --very soon-- he was going to be a father.

The second had come at last. Dot's data broke, and she went into labor. In nanoseconds, Dot was in the Principle Office infirmery, giving birth to her first child.

"Come on, Dot," Bob encouraged his wife gently. He held one of her hands, allowing her to squeeze it whenever she had a contraction. Holding her other hand was Matrix. Neither male minded the pain in their hands every time Dot squeezed hard. It was Dot that they were worried about.

"Come on, Mz Matrix," the one binome doctor urged. "Push!"

With each push, Dot felt a surge of pain. Bob willed some of his healing energy to ease the pain.

"There's the head, Mz Matrix," the doctor said. "Keep pushing!"

Dot did so. It seemed like an eternity as she pushed with each contraction. She gasped for breath each time she pushed.

"There!" the doctor said finally. "It's here!" He cleared out the newborn's mouth and it immediately let out a healthy squeal. Quickly, the doctor tied the ends of the umbrical cord and cut it. Then, he wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave it to Dot.

"Congratulations!" the doctor smiled. "It's a girl!"

Wearily, Dot gazed at her daughter and smiled. The baby had her mother's voilet eyes and her father's blue skin. The fine strands of her hair was chrome, with a streak of dark green down the middle.

"Any names you like, love?" Bob asked.

"Robin," Dot smiled. It was a nice, female version of Bob's name.

"'Robin'," Bob smiled at his wife and daughter. "I like it."

With Robin's arrival came the hope of sprite renewal for Mainfame. Someday, Mainframe will, once again, be filled with sprites.

Dot nursed her baby as Bob and the others looked on.

* * *

Next: Chapter 7: Toddler Time. (An adventure from Crystal's toddler years.) 


End file.
